Devout (job)
Seer in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift.]] The Devout , also known as Seer and Spiritmaster, is a recurring job class in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They are generally an upgrade to White Mages. Profile The Devout's equipment includes staves and rods. Their armor, like most mages, is limited to lightweight vests and mage robes. Devouts tend to dress in white robes with a red or pink coat underneath. They tend to lean towards lighter armor, generally robes. Male Seers generally do not wear hoods. The most characteristic thing that differs them from White Mages is their trademark Cat-Ear Hood. Devouts have more access and proficiency with higher-rank White Magic than White Mages, and are more able spellcasters in general. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Devout is a job gained from the Earth Crystal. Devouts can cast all White Magic spells. They also possess higher MP for high-level White Magic. Devout is considered to be a powered-up version of the White Mage job. Final Fantasy XIV The Devout serves as the counterpart of the White Mage job on The First, and serves as the job of Lamitt. When on The Source, Lamitt goes under the title of the "Devout of Darkness". Players have the chance to use the job when Lamitt is playable in a battle instance during the healer role questline in ''Shadowbringers. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Seer job is unlocked through mastery of four White Mage abilities and finishing "The Cat's Meow" quest. Equipping Tomes, its abilities include mid-rank Black and White Magick. They also boast the highest scores in MP and resistance for the hume race. Final Fantasy Tactics S Bravely Default The Spiritmaster excels in support, either boosting elemental resistance, rendering allies immune to status ailments or elements, and increasing Magic Defense. They have an S rank in MP and Mind as well as an A rank in Intelligence, allowing for more potent spellcasting. They can also enhance elemental attacks so they cause more damage for a short time. As with White Mages, they have an S rank in Staves. It is obtained after defeating Victor S. Court in Eternian Central Command. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Seer job is obtained in the Tome of Twilight chapter, and is exclusive to Warriors of Light. Unique feature to them in the series, is that Seers can raise elemental defense of the party. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Devout is a job available after obtaining a level fifteen White Mage and a level fifteen Scholar. The preferred weapons for the job are rods and staves. The job specializes in both intelligence and agility abilities. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Devout is a character available to the party, and uses the Holy ability during battle. Unlocks at level 50. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Devout is a playable character who can be recruited as the First Time Reward for completing Fifth Ark, Part 3 on the Classic difficulty in the track of Core Dungeons. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Devouts appears with its ''Final Fantasy III version of the job. The cards are Ice-, Wind-, and Water-elemental. ArcDevout TCG.png|Trading card of Arc as a Devout. 1-043c Devout TCG.png|Trading card of Ingus as a Devout. LunethDevout TCG.png|Trading card of Luneth as a Devout. RefiaDevout TCG.png|Trading card of Refia as a Devout. ''Triple Triad Devout from ''Final Fantasy III appears on a card in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. Allusions to the job in the series ''Final Fantasy V Krile's White Mage costume is based on the Devout job's appearance from ''Final Fantasy III, donning a cat-ear hooded robe. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II The White Mage eidolon's final artwork depicts her as a Devout, donning the traditional Cat-Ear Hood robe of the job, and White Magic emerging from her staff. In the original free-to-play versions, Aemo received an alternate costume based on the Devout job from the "Phantom Beast Great Decisive Battle!" event. The Devout costume was based on Krile's white mage outfit from ''Final Fantasy V. The costume could only be seen when Aemo was equipped with the "Devout Equipment" accessory. FFLTnS Aemo Devout.png|Aemo's Devout costume from Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances ''Square Enix Legend World'' Devout makes an appearance. Gallery FF3-NES-Devout.PNG|''Final Fantasy III'' sprite (NES). FF3-Devout.png|Main cast of Final Fantasy III as Devouts. FFTS Seer Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Seer SR Portrait.png|Portrait in ''Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Seer SR Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Tactics S. Ffl-char-sophia.png|Sophia from Final Fantasy Dimensions is a Seer. FFD - Devout.png|''Final Fantasy Dimensions'' sprite. BDFF_Devout.png|Ringabel and Edea as Spiritmasters in Bravely Default. FFAB Devout Male.png|A male Devout in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Devout Female.png|A female Devout in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Devout ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. PFF Seer M.png|Male Devout in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''. PFF Seer F.png|Female Devout in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''. FF3 Devout L Artniks.png|Final Fantasy Artniks. Etymology While having no direct translation into English, the job's Japanese name of has various meanings, often including officiating priests or high priests commonly found in the Buddhist faith. In the original fan-translations of the Famicom version of ''Final Fantasy III, the Devout was known as the "Shaman". Category:Seers Category:Recurring jobs